1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high density electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are common electrical apparatus that provide an individual connecting structure to stably transmit signals between two electronic devices. The signal and a current between the electronic devices are transmitted by a number of terminals, thus terminal design is quite important to the electrical connector.
Refer to FIG. 6. FIG. 6 illustrates an oblique diagram of an electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,537. The electrical connector 20 is an electrical card edge connector utilized to connect a daughter board and a motherboard 30. The daughter board is vertically inserted into a terminal channel 22 of the electrical connector 20 and is in contact with terminals 24 on both sides of the terminal channel 22 to connect the daughter board with the motherboard 30 via the terminals 24. The electrical connector 20 may have several baffles 26 disposed between the daughter board and the terminals 24 to guide the daughter board and protect the terminals 24 from a crashing deformation caused by improper assembly.
Refer to FIG. 7. FIG. 7 illustrates a lateral view diagram of an electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,561. The electrical connector 40 connects an electronic device and a printed circuit board 50. A butt terminal of the electronic device may be inserted into a terminal channel 42 of the electrical connector 40 and be in contact with a terminal 44 in the terminal channel 42. The terminal 44 may electrical connect the electronic device and the printed circuit board 50 by an extending portion 45 mounted on the printed circuit board 50. The electrical connector 40 may also have at least a baffle 46 disposed between the electronic device and the terminal 44 for guiding the electronic device and protecting the terminal 44 from a crashing deformation caused by improper assembly.
In the above electrical connector assembly, the terminals are connected on a carrier and inserted into the electrical connector from a downside to an upside. Then the extending portions of the terminals are separated from the carrier and mounted at the contact points on the printed circuit board to electrically connect the printed circuit board and the electronic device. However, computer peripherals and electronic devices are becoming smaller and therefore need for a high density electrical connectors is becoming larger. In the high density electrical connector, if one of the extending portions cannot be mounted to the contact point completely or properly, the high density electrical connector may not work well. Thus the smoothness of the extending portion is really important.
To separate the extending portions from the carrier, the extending portions are bent and a joint is generated on the extending portion. Separating the terminals from the carrier may cause a bending deformation to the terminals and reduce the smoothness of the extending portions and the accuracy of mounting the terminals onto the contact points is difficult to control.
Refer to FIG. 8. FIG. 8 illustrates a lateral view diagram of another electrical connector. The electrical connector 60 is utilized to connect a central processing unit (CPU). The electrical connector 60 includes an upper cover 66 and a base 67. The base 67 includes several terminal channels 64 and each terminal channel 64 may have a terminal 70 inserted. The upper cover 66 has several terminal passages 68 disposed corresponding to the terminal channels 64 respectively. The upper cover 66 may slide relative to the base 67. Butt terminals 70 of the CPU must be adjusted to the terminal passage 68, the CPU is then inserted into the terminal channels 64 to be in contact with the terminals 62 in the electrical connector 60 and to establish an electrical connection between the CPU and the printed circuit board.
In the electrical connector 60, the terminal channels 64 of the base 67 may fix the terminals 62. The terminals 62 may be inserted into the base 67 from an upside or a downside of the base 67, but the bending deformation of the extending portion caused by separating terminals 62 from the carrier may not be prevented when the terminals 62 are inserted into the terminal channels 64 from the downside of the base 67.
The upper cover 66 of the electrical connector 60 for the CPU may protect the terminals 62 from the crashing deformation when inserting the butt terminals 70 as the baffle 26 in FIG. 6. The bending deformation of the extending portion of the terminals 62 may not be solved and the upper cover 66 may complicate the structure of the electrical connector 60.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a high density electrical connector to improve the mounting accuracy between the extending portion of the terminals and the printed circuit board and improve the fabricating quality of the electrical connector.